Can't resist anymore
by nicnak12
Summary: FInn protects marceline and brings her home. But afterward, fellings sprout and thigns get steamy. But later on, drastic things happen. Pure finnXmarceline.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey finn?"

"Ya marcy?" Marceline loved that nicname. It filled her with joy and inoccence. "Where did you get that demon blood sword?" She was of course refering to the sowrd finn aquired from his adopted dad Jawshua. In his dungeon, 4 years ago. "Oh, this? I got it 4 years ago, in my dad's dungeon."

"Well its sleeka, powerful, and sexy. Just. Like you..." Marceline at this point was lying not far from finn. Her eyes locked to his. She had to admit. Finn has grown. His body became pure muscle, but not in a gross way. He bacame a lot more intelligent as well. Not bubblegum smart but above average. "Wh-What Marceline?" Finn said with a confused look on his face. "Don't be a weenie, I'm just kidding" Marceline said, lieing to herself in the act. "Oh good. Phew." Finn said, in an odd relief looking way. Marceline became sadder, she actually did have feelings for him. She would always kiss his cheek as a flirt then totally denie everything. Everytime she kissed fin on his warm cheeks, shivers of pleaseure and fantisies shivvered down her spine. Marceline slightly frowned trying to make sure finn didn't notice. But he did. "What's wrong Marce?"

"*sighs* nothing."

"Marceline, spill."

"Its nothing dude! It was just a joke about you being glad I didn't think you were hot!"

"Oh, that. Well, I know you don't like me. And, I did like you, but I knew you would never like me. Because of all the times you denied having feelings for me. So, I used my mental strength to bend my emotions." Marceline's heart basically just broke. It was jusr shattered. Destroyed. Ruined, but not unporpose. Marceline on the verge of burting in to tears replied "Ya, *sniff* I guess so." Finn was about to ask what's wrong but ash, marceline's ex boyfriend dashed out of the bushes. He pulled out his dagge and said "You think you can steal my mar mar. Well think again!" And lunged at finn, stabing him in the side, thankfully not hitting any organs. Finn controlled the pain and stood up. Marceline jumped at yelled "Ash I could never love you, you evil prick!" Ash punched marceline in the face, knocking her out. Finn became inraged. And pulled out the dagger from his side. He threw it away and geabbed Ash's throat. He squezed, squezed so hard that his hand went throw his throught, killing him very painfully. Finn soed up his wounds with his quick aid kit that he kept in his pocket. His new cargo pants. To be honest, all of finn's clothes have changed. He wore a dark blue jacket with cargo pants. And his signature hat of course. He was much taller now aswell. He was 6 foot 7 inches. Much taller then PB and Marceline. After stiching himself up he picked up marcy, bridal style! He carried her to her cave house. He went inside and tucked her into bed, after checking for any damage. After tucking her in he whispered into her ear "I'll be right back." A grin crepped across her face that finn didn't notice. He went down stairs and called jake and told him he would be staying at marcy's tonight, like he had been doing a lot lately actually. Jake said ok, and that he would be taking care of his pups, viola, tv, kiw kal wan, charlie, and (I can't remember the others) and lady. Finn hung up the phone and went to check on marce. He walked in and marceline was concious again. He asked "are you ok?" She replied "Yes, are you? You took a great stabb wound."

"I would take much worse for you marceline" this made marceline blush. Finn say "is it ok if I crash on the couch, I want to keep an eye on you."

"Well finn, why don't you just sleep in my bed with me?" She said, with hints of lust and deception. Finn replied, a little hesetently "Ok, you sure?"

"Of course I am" Marceline sayed patting the spot beside her. Finn crawled into the bed and tryed to sleep. Marceline and finn turned towards eachother. Marceline coudn't hold back. She grabbed finn and pationetly kissed them. Finn returned the kiss, but retracted for air. Marceling tried to grabb his pants but finn stopped her. She looked at him with disapointment. Finn noticed and said "listen marceline. I know you were hit pretty hard by that asshole. And I'm not going to take advantage of you." Marceline felt her heart jumping out at finn. She was in aww of his words. She replied in a sweet voice and said "Finn, I've liked you for a long time. I can't hold back my feelings anymore. And everything your saying is just making me want you more." Finn was shocked. His facial expression lit up."Marcy, I really like you to. I was just to cowardsih to tell you. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. For waisting time not trying to be with you because I knew you would just die." Tears now fleeing from her eyes at this points. "Oh marceline, its ok. We are here now and now is great and that's all that matters." Marceline was so happy. She jumped on finn, and started making out with him. Pationetly, and powerfully. Equally as strong. Marceline moved down to his pants and took them off, with his boxers. Befoer she was about to start sucking his glorious 11 inch penis she said "Oh my glob finn. Its, its so big." She was about to start but finn stopped her. He pull her up and said "Marceline, I'm not going to let you do that, it would be to slefish of me." Marceline was feeling pure joy. He positioned her on top of him, she was slowly inserting his 11 inch dick, bit by bit. She was moaning and ooo'ing but finn was keeping his cool. Finnally he was all the way inside of her. She was so tight, but so smooth. He was so big she had to adjust for a minute so she wouldn't hurt. She started to role her hips, cooing and awwing. Finn started to thurst aswell and they got into a great motion. Marceline was arriving at her climax but finn wasent even close. His here training has given him extreme endurance. This comes in handy in many things. Especially this. She was hit by her first orgasm, shuddering with pleasure and ecstacy. Her vaginal walls clenching to Finn's still hard dick. She colasped on top of him and catched her breath. She got back up and said "Finn, you haven't came yet?"

"Nope" he replied with a grinn. He flipped her over so he was on top. She spread her legs for better entry. He started to slowly pump in and out, and started going extremely fast. Marceline was coming to her second orgasm and finn was reaching his. They both hit there climaxes at the same time. Both frozen with pure pleasure. Finn fell on his side, his semi erect dick head still in marceline. She turned over lying on his chest. She fell asleep so quickly and finn soon followed. They both drifted off together. With, one another.

Its not the end, I will make the next chapter soon. Constructive critisism wlcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's point of view:

"*yawwwnnn* oh man what happaaaaahhhnned!" Finn said, looking at the sexy vampire lieing on his chest. Still deep into her sleep. "Oh my glob, oh my glob! What happened? Its ok finn, calm down. You didn't do anything wrong. You love marceline. This is what you wanted." Finn said speaking a loud, un awere that marceline had woken up before he started talking. Her face lit up, and blushed hearing his words. She lifted her head and said "Hey finny. How are you?"

"You know marceline? I'm perfect." Marceline smilled at this response. "Hey listen, I need to go see jake, but I'll visit you later k?"

"Sounds great" said marceline, with just a little too much eager in her voice. Finn continued to get dressed and left. When he arrived at his house jake was playing beemo. "Yo finn! What's up? You havin' fun with marce, if you know what I mean, wink wink nudge nudge, sparkle sparkle." Finn unfortunetly knew what he meant. Finn was thinking in his mind. "Should I tell jake?" He thought. He decided to do the honerable thing. "Actually yes jake."

"WHAT!? You don't mean tier-"

"Tier 15." Finn inturupted.

"I thought I told you not to do that finn?!"

"Listen man, I know, but I love marcy."

"Really? Well finn, if that's how you feel, then I will support you."

"Thanks bro."

"Oh, finn. Bubble gum is having a party, she wants you to come with a date. Hey! You can take marceline."

"Sounds, ahh what's the word, mathmatical!"

"The partys at 6, so in like an hour."

"Ok, I'll go tell marce. And thanks jake, for understanding." Finn didn't hear jakes response as he bounced to marceline's. He arrived where he saw marceline making a strabery/cherry smoothy. He walked in without nawking. This took her by surprise, but a pleasent surprise. "Hey finn, what's up?"

"Well, I came to ask if you wanted to come to a party bubble gum is throwing."

"Of course finn, I'll go with you. I'm happy to rub the fact that your mine in her face so much." She said with a devious smile.

"Ok marce?" Finn said slightly confused, "anyway its in an hour so shall we get ready?"

"Oh sure." Finn changed into his clothes he brang while marceline was in the bathroom. She immerged wearing a slimming red dress that stuck to her curvey features. "So finn, how do I look?" She said teasingly.

"Marceline, your the most beuatiful thing I've ever seen." Marceline blushed radically.

"Well my queen, shall we get to the party?"

"Sure" she replied intangling her arm with his. This would have made finn faint 5 years ago. But he had changed, matured. He still is goofy yet responsible and sturn. He had molded into a perfect hero. Marceline hadn't changed much. She was still the same old sexy dame. But over the years she changed in finn's eyes. He first saw her as a good, fun, friend. But over the years, that changed into a love interest. She looked more beautiful by the day. They were arriving at the party where they met PB. "Hey finn, I see jake told you about the party. Oh, hey marceline." The last sentance she said with a slurr. "Oh hey bonnibell. Me and finn are going out now. He's quite the boyfriend." Marceline said grabbing finn and licking her lips. "Oh, well than, I wish you all the best." Pb said, holding back tears for an odd reason. She walked away going to greet other guests. "Well that was odd" finn said. "Ya" replied marceline, snugeling her head onto finns shoulder. "Shall we enter my queen?"

"Yes we shall." She walked in grabbing finn's arm. While walking in, they were confronted by the flame princess whom finn had been broken up with 4 years ago. She seamed really angry, clenching her fists. "What the hell finn! You don't ask me, but instead you ask this which, this whore, this monster." Marceline was about to yell but finn interupted "how dare you FP? Your the one who cheated on me! And you come here, with the nerve, to call the woman I love such lies. You know what? I done even want to see you!" Marceline in complete shock, with her mouth agape. FP just stood there, crying lava tears, couldn't even speak. She just walked away, balling her firery eyes out. "Finn, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh but I did marceline. I've had these feelings for you, for a long time. And, I don't want anyone hurting you."

"Oh finn." Marceline said, hugging finns arm. Soon after finn and marceline started dancing PB called for finns help in the other room. Finn went in the other room but marceline sneakily followed and peaked for the window. "Hey PB, what's up?" PB slammed the door. "Listen finn. I have feelings for you, and you have feelings for me. I want you, right now. I want you close." PB said walking up to finn. Finn walking back, keeping his distance. "PB, I don't have feelings for you. To be honest, I never really have. I was always just confused. But now I love marceline. And, your not going to get in the way of that." Finn said keeping PB away with his long arms. Marceline was watching, happy, exctatic, knowing that the man she loved really loved him back. Finn, moved the cryinf PB out of the way to get to the door. "Finn, what is it that you want!? It is because she's funner, or sexier. I can do those things."

"PB, its not like that, I love marceline for who she is. I'm sorry. I'll see you around." PB just sat in a fedus postion, in tears. She didn't leave that room untill the next day. Finn leaved the room to see marceline who jumped and hugged him. "Oh finn, thank you."

"Its never a problem marce." The party didn't last much longer. Him and marceline left heading back to her place. Finn told jake and he was ok with it. "Finn I've had a great night"

"Me to."

Still more to come. I'll try to post soon. I'll try my best to not be a cliff hangerer.


	3. Second verse as good as the first

"Hey marce, the night is still young, we could go pixie strangling?"

"I can think of something else I would rather strangle." Marceline said with a wink. "Why don't we go back to my place for a little more. Funnnnnnn..."

"You sure." Finn saying slightly hesitant.

"Ohhh finn. You don't know me well do you?" She teasingly hissed. Finn just didn't reply, he and marceline just walked. They didn't need to talk, just be in eachothers presence. Knowing that there were theirs and they were eachothers. When they reached marcelines house Finn opened the door like a gentle men. As finn was walking in, marceline tackled him on to the rock hard sopha. Marceline ripped off all of their clothes with unatural speed. She was on top of finn. Her vagina, so close to his length. She slowly went down, milimeter by milimeter, savoring each second. She let out a loud "AHHH" when his member was fully inside her. She rolled her hips and bounced slowly. Finn started to thrust as well. Both paces began picking up while marceline's loud gasps and moans filled the room. Finn was quiet, but still panting. Marceline was going hitting her climax, her juices spilling all over finn. Finn, still had not came yet. He had hero endurance. He fliped her over onter her hands and knees. Finn was behind her with the head of his length was at the entrance. "Do it!" Marceline said, lusting the pleasure. He push in, all of him was inside, being craddle by marceline's tightness. She gasped very loudley, so loud others outside of the house could hear. Jake wasn't far from the house when he was coming to visit and heard the screen so he ran to the door and listened. All he heard was marceline moaning and groaning and yelling "Yes Yes Yes!" Jake bust through the door only to see finn pound the pleasure filled marceline. He was dumbstruck and passed out. Marceline and finn stopped and got dressed, much to their dismay. They went to see if jake was ok. He woke up a little while later, still a little shakey. "We we we were y yy y you two-"

"Yes" finn interupted. Finn walked the now calm jake to the door. Jake said goobye and whispered into finn's ear "nice job man. Now, go nock yourself out." Finn didn't even know how to respond so he just nodded. After jake left marceline and finn jumped at eachother and continued their rough love making. Marceline awoke in the morning on her couch to see no finn, or a note. He was gone, she started to cry. "I knew he didn't care" she sobbed to herself. And all of a sudden finn oppened the door, with a basket full of fresh strawberries. "Oh my glob finn I thought you left." She ran and hugged finn.

"Well I did leave, but only to get you these nice fresh strawberries."

"Thank you so much finn."

"Anything for you, my sweat."

Not the end, still much more to come, I'll post as soon as possible. And thank you all reviewers, I apreciate it.


	4. deathsong Chapter

"Marceline, I want you to turn me." Finn said, looking down into marcelines eyes. "No finn, I won't, I can't."

"Of course you can. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because Finn!"

"Because what? I want to be here forever with you."

"No finn!"

"Why?!"

"Why would I turn you huh? You think I love you is that it? Do you think I care? Well get his pal I don't. Your just amusment to me. Your nothing in my eyes and nothing more!" Finn just stood, holding back the flood gates. "I I I'm sorry marceline. I'm sorry I'm not good enough." Finn just walked out the door, not listening to the things marceline was saying. She burried her face into the couch crying her eyes out. Finn left the house but he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He knew what was happening so he took out his recorder and sang: when I'm gone by eminem:

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an heart for?

Not the expression, no, literally give your heart for?

When they know they're your love

And you know you were their hero

And you will destroy any monster who would try to harm her

But what happens when globa, turns right around and bites you?

And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?

What happens when your pain turns into hate?

"Hey marceline are you ok", No finn now go away

"Wait what marceline I thought you loved me"

I only said cause it was in the moment. Your nothing to me so go die you baby

Then I turn right around and walk away, feeling more pain than any monster

Realizing my only love just broke and ripped my heart out.

That's finn baby, yeah , finn's pretty crazy

How could I ever think someone really loved me.

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't feel remorce just Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I was glad that I had you all, So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't remorce just Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I was glad I had you all, So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back...

Goodbye jake, bubble gum, lady, everyone else, and marceline. I'm sorry.

After finn spoke those last words he dropped to the ground with a huge thud! Marceline heard this and ran out of the house. Only to see finn, face down to the ground, holding the tape recorder, and not moving. She grabbed finn and flew him to the candy hospital. She told PB that she just founf him on the ground. They rushed him to emergenct care and called jake. He streched so fast right after pb said "finn is at the hospital." Finn was in his bed with life support. It turns out he had a mega heart attack. Jake couldn't stop crying, same with marceline and pb. They found the recorder in finn's hand and played it. This just made them cry even more. PB asked marceline "Why did finn say his only love , being you, ripped his heart out. And that he was sorry?" Marceline explained the situation and that he blammed himself for me saying those things. PB became furious but she didn't show it. "Can you come to the room across the hall with me marce?" PB said.

"Sure." They second they walked out the door finn woke up. "Finn, oh bro, I'm so glad to see you, we were so worried." Jake was balling with lady patting his back. "Its ok bro. Just a heart attack." Back to marceline and pb. Walking into the other room pb closed the door. "You marceline, took my finny from ME!" PB pulled out a dagger. "PB what are you doing? AHHH." Finn heard marceline's scream and jumped out of bed. He dashed to the other room busting down the door. Pb lunged at marceline but missed and hit, finn. Finn had pushed marceline out of the way and had gotten stabbed in the heart. With his blood filled mouth, "goodbye marceline, I will always *cough* love you..." Jake burst in aswell and tied up PB. Marceline grabbed finn and put him in the hospital bed. Dr. Princess and Dr. Ice cream rushed and started working imediatly. They told everyone to leave the room while they opperated. PB was sent to her quarters and locked there temporarily. Both doctors immerged. "Listen everybody, there is good news and bad news. The goodnews is finn is alive. The bad news is that he is in a strong coma." Jake felt a little relieved but very depressed at the same time. "Finn, oh finn *sob sob sob*" jake said while covering his face. "How long will he be in a coma for?" Marceline sobbed. "Well, he could be in a coma for a week, to a year. It all depends. But finn is a strong man. He will pull through." Jake and marceline went into finn's room to see a bloody finn. He looked so peacful. In a state of harmony. Marceline nor jake could speak. Just stare. They stayed for a while, but jake had to leave with lady to see the pups. Marceline stayed though. It was 1 am when she started to get sleepy. She laid her head on finns chest, only to feel the slowly, smooth, gentle heart beat that was being sustained through iv's and fluids. It would take time to heal, let alone finn wake. Marceline fell asleep, and finn, smiled, involentary.

To be continued. Sorry for spelling mistakes and stuff. I write all of my story on my blackberry so ya. Thanks reviewers. Oh, and I don't own anything.


	5. The nightmare

Marceline just lay there, on finn. Not knowing the torture he was going through in his mind.

In finn's mind:

"Hey marce, how's Malcom?"

"He's good, just got home from school."

"Good good. I can't believe we made something so amazin."

"Well he has a very strong dad."

"And a very beautiful mom." They both gigled like they did 6 years ago, the first time they made love. "You know, I'm glad you had all that adventuring money. It really helps."

"Ya it does. Speaking of adventuring, I got to go do some more."

"Alright *sigh* I'll see you later."

"What's wrong marce" finn said worriedly.

"Its just, we haven't spent time together lately."

"Well when I come back, *kiss marceline* we will have some fun."

"Ok finn. Love you."

"Love you too." Finn said walking out the door. He was on a mission to kill a mega troll. He arrived when he saw a troll destroying the housy village. Finn grabbed his sword and ran up the trolls back. With the sun beaming on him. Now, finn was a vampire, but only a half vampire. He also learned life spells, so marceline was given the ability to stay in the sun. His son also was given the ability to stay in the sun but with the powers of a vampire. Well, finn was running up the troll and cut his head of with amazing strength, the blood exploded once his sword hit. Finn was out for a while killing off the rest of the hoarde. When he arrived back at the house he didn't expect to see this. Candy fire men, spraying down the house. Finn ran up and saw two bodies, burnt, one who looked like, his little 5 year old malcom, and the other, looking like the love of his life marceline. Finn dropped to his knees, unable to speak. He was dumbfounded. Unable to process what had happened. One of the firemen gave finn a note they had found. It read : this is what you get, for not choosing, one of US!

Finn new who did this, so he got up and left. Going to get revenge. He decided to go to the fire kingdom first. He arrived where he cast the flame shield. He walked through the fire, dragging his blood sword on the ground as he walked. He soon found himself aproaching the flame king (or fire count whatever). "So, finn the human, why are you-"

"Cut the crap you mother fucker. I'm going to cut your fucking head off and piss on your grave." Finn imediatly dashed towards the flame king, hitting him with the demon sword right in the face. Finn jumped back and swong, with one fell swoop the flame king turned to ashes. Flame priness emerged from the door beside the stairs, in pure fear. "YOU, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"Finn, I did it so you would realize and be with me."

"I'm going to murder you, and destroy this kingdom. AHHHHHHHH!" Finn dashed to FP and put the tip of his sword towards her throught, "any last words?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No your not! Your a monster!" Right after the last word finn pushed the sword with all his might, killing FP in the act. He left, never looking back. Next he went to see the ice king. He walked in the ice king's house. "Ice king?"

"What I haven't done anything?"

"I know. I need your help."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll let you take PB, and I won't stop you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to freeze over the fire kingdom."

"Ok, fine, and then I get PB."

"Its a deal."

"Woo hee." The ice king burst the roof and headed to the fire kingdom. It took all the energy the ice king had but he did it, he put out every flame. "Hey finn I'm back, I did the *huff* job *puff*."

"I apreciate it ice king. Now, I will kidnap the princess for you. You seem tired."

"Thanks *huff* finn *puff*." Finn dashed to the candy kindgdom. He arrived at the gates to see the castle. He dashed at unatural speed up the wall to the princess' chamber. He burst through the wall, taking her by shock. "Oh finn, I knew you would come to you senses and come to m-"

"NO PB! I'm here for vengane you evil bitch, whore, slut, skank FUCKER!" Finn started walking up to PB. But she didn't move, she was paralyzed by fear. "S s so are yy yy you going ttt tt t to kill mmeee?"

"No, you deserve much worse. Death is too good for you." Finn held his sword up high, and blunted PB in the head, knocking her out cold. He grabbed her hair and dragged her out of the building, avoiding any candy people. He dragged her by her hair all the way to the ice kingdom. Stopping at choose goose to buy some, thingsssss... He arrived at the ice king's house. Finn walked in, dragging the princess. "Here ice king. Here she is."

"Oh my god finn. Thank you soo much."

"Oh and here are some others thing" he handed ice king a box "there just some whips, chain, roped, gags, claws, and other weird shit like that."

"Oh thanks finn."

"Ya *sigh* don't mention it." Finn left to go see jake at the old tree house. He met jake who was playing out side with his pups. "Oh hey finn"

"Hey jake, I need to talk to you in private."

"Oh, ok, pups go inside."

"Kay dad." They all said in unison.

"Listen jake, marceline and malcom are dead. FP and PB killed them. I have gotten my revenge and, its time for me to go. I can't go on jake. I can't. I love you soo much bro, and I'll meet you in glob world."

"Finn you can't be serious?"

"I am jake, I'm sorry, goodbye." Finn walked away, jake, balling while walking inside. Finn walked back to the his and marceline's house. When he arrived he stopped. Picked up his sword pointing it towards him. His heart specifically. "Goodbye you cruel and fucked up world. I hardly new ye. I'm coming marceline and malcom, I love you soo much." Finn inhaled a deep breath and stabbed the sword right threw his heart and spoke 2 final words "I'm coming." He said with a bloody grin. Finn dropped down, dead. Then finn woke up.

Sorry for the cliff hanger. Thank you all reviewers, your all awesome.


	6. PAin and relief

"AHHHHHHHH!" Finn yelled, waking up to a blank room. Just white . With a hospital bed. And his sword floating in mid air. He tried to get out of the bed but something was stopping him, preventing him from getting out. Then marceline appeared, in front of the bed. The sword then slashed, and cut marceline's head off. Finn only cried, he could not speak. He felt pain in his chest. Similar to the pain of the heart attack he had. Than jake appeared, and marceline's corpse vanished. Jake started to melt, litterally, like chocolate. Seeping to the ground. Finn was still stuck, he could not do a thing. Just forced to watch the 2 most important people in his life, die horribly. The sword floated over to him and fell on his lap. Finn then gained the ability to move. "Its the only way finnnnnnnn..." The voice came from the sword, with an odd tone. Finn picked up the sword and shoved it through his heart, without hesitation. Welcoming death. He awaoke, once again. But in the trees house. He got out of bed to see a craddle at the front. He went to the craddle and picked up the small, very human like baby. The baby awoke, yawning. "Dada." The baby spoke in a cute voice. The baby was a little more pailer than finn, and had ash blond hair. Finn could only smile, and hug his child. The child spoke 2 more words "goodbye dada." Then the babies head, exploded, sending blood and brain matter everywhere. And all over finn. Finn fell to his knees. "Why, why?!" Finn yelled, at nothing, he was in his old room of his tree house but no one was there, no one was anywhere. The only living being that seem to be in the realm was finn. And he felt it, iscolation. Finn couldn't take it. He couldn't do it. It was all to much. Finn cried, and cried, untill he cried blood, and kept crying untill all his blood was gone. Then he collapsed. Finn awoke in another place. Filled with objects; gems, swords, daggers, spears, jewellery, and many other miscelaneous things. Finn didn't even think. He got up and grabbed a sword and stabbed his heart but he woke up in the same room. And did it again. And again, but by the 5th time he awoke in (back to reality) a different room. With a sleeping marceline lying on his chest. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't do this. Goodbye you cruel world. I hate you." This extremly loud yelling awoke marceline to see finn with his sword pointed towards his heart. "NO FINN!" Marceline grabbed the sword stopping finn from commiting suicide. Finn couldn't tell if this was a nightmare or not. "Finn, I'm so happy your awake, its been 2 weeks."

"What, no, this is just a dream! Your just going to die, or melt, or stabbed. And I'll just wake up in the same place. In pain."

"No finn, this is reality."

"I can't tell anymore. I can't do it."

"Yes you can finn. Stay here, with me."

"Ok, ok. What happened anyway?"

"PB stabbed you in the heart when trying to stab me. And you went into a coma." Marceline said, tears streeming down her face. "We didn't know if you would make it or not." She burried her face into his chest. "Marceline. You waited for me?"

"I would wait forever for you finn. I love you."

"I love you too marceline." Finn then spent the next little while explaining everything that happened to finn in his comatos state. She could only say how sorry she was. And that that stuff will never happen. Finn was so tired, he fell asleep. Marceline crawled into the big bed with him and fell asleep aswell.

To be continued. Sorry for spelling errors, don't have spell check on my phone. Thanks reviewers. Also if anyone has ideas I am open to suggestions.


	7. Back in action

"Hey marce."

"Woah, what? Oh, hey jake. Finn woke up last night."

"REALLY?!"

"Ya, here. Finn *tuggs on finn's shirt* wake up."

"OWWW!" Finn yelled in pain of his barely beating heart.

"Woah dude, what's wrong. Oh ya, the heart thing."

"Oh my glob it hurts."

"You will need to rest and heal. You can stay at my place when your realeased from the hospital." Marceline said with a grin.

"Ow, that, ow, sounds good." Finn said, managing to maintain a smile with the pain he was feeling. "Bro, its soo good to see you again. We were all woried, even the pups."

"Come on dude its me. Finn, I've made it through worse."

"No you haven't. You were stabbed in the heart." Marceline said hugging finn. Finn stroked Marceline's hair. "I'm glad your feeling better bro. Sorry but I have to go. Gotta see the pupies ya know."

"I understand man." Jake left leaving marceline and finn alone.

"Hey marce I'm really tired. I need to sleep."

"Ok finn, I'll come back later when your awake. Love you."

"I love you too." Over the next few weeks finn healed fast. Unaturally fast, doctors were amazed. After 2 weeks of treatment in the hostpital finn went to marceline's. It took 2 more weels for finn to fully heal. But he did, and once he did, he needed adventure. "Hey marce?"

"Ya, finn?"

"I want to go on an adventure. Jake told me about a cool dungeon we could go to."

"Are you sure finn?"

"Of course I am. We haven't adventured in along time. And, I really apreciate all the love and care you have given me over the past while."

"Finn, its not a problem at all. You wouldn't have been hurt if it wasn't for me."

"Don't say that, it was that stupid bubblegum."

"I know. Ok finn, we can go on the adventure."

"Mathe, matical." Finn grinned devilishly. They soon got ready and left for the adventure. They followed a map that jake gave finn. Soon they found themselves at a hatch. Not like the hyooman tribe hatch. It was a slide lock hatch, that was square, and black. They oppened it up to see a ladder going about 20 feet down to a glass floor. "I'll go first." Said finn hopping in, climbing down the ladder. Marceline soon followed. Once they reached the dark glass floor they both became dissy. "Finn, I'm, I'm going to pass out." Marceline hit the floor with a thud. "MARRR, CEE, LIINNE!" Finn yelled, falling to the floor. Finn awoke, in a round room, covered in mirrors. He turned to see marceline in a case. "Marceline!" He yelled, waking her up. "Finn!" She yelled back. A dark figure, imgerged from one of the mirrors, looking much like finn but pure black, with short black hair similar to his. The dark figure pulled a sword and dashed towards marceline. Finn grabed his sword and slashed the dark figure, making it evaporise in the process. "What the fuck?" Finn said very confused. A small crack appeared at the top corner of the glass case that marceline was trying to smash out of. But the case was to strong, enchanted. Another figure appeared and finn killed it, then another crack appeared on the case. Finn realised what was happening and said "marce! Evey time I kill one of these guy a crack appears."

"Keep it up then." She replied, tired from the smashing. Many more figures apeared running for the case, trying to kill marceline. "Finn, you have to protect me."

"Don't worry." Finn dashed around the case, swinging and stabbing, bobing and weaving through the dozens of evil finns that kept appearing. They all kept saying "NO FUTURE!" And "Il dolore e la sofferenza." Finn kept stabbing and killing, but being affected by the words. Many more apeared and said "we will kill your child!" Finn burst into a rage and started the pure slaughter fest. No shadow finn made it close to the case. Marceline was in aww of finns ability. And how he felt when they said those things about his child. The child that marceline was carrying. The case was almost about broken. And one dark finn remained. "Your not going to make it. You, your love, or your child." Finn ran to this shaddow figure and grabbed his head. Digging his thumbs into the figures eye sockets. He pushed his thumbs in so far that the figures head exploded dark dust. The case instantaneuously dissapeared. Marceline ran up to finn and hugged him. Hard, and pationetly. "Marce we got to get out of here." The hatch that was above them oppened, revealing the bright blue sky. Marceline flew finn and herself out of there and back to the house. Once they arrived they sat on the medow. The sun had already gone down so marceline was safe. "Hey marce, why did the shadows say something about my child?"

"Finn, I've wanted to tell you for a long time but I thought you would hate me for it. And that you would leave. But, you deserve to know. I'm pregnant. With your child."

"Marceline, that's amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've wanted to be a dad and I don't know anyone I would rather be with."

"Oh finn. I love you." Marceline said while hugging finn. Hugging him close. They just lay there, blisful in eachothers presence. They drifted off to sleep.

To be continued. I'm starting to run out of ideas, I still have some but I would apreciate suggestions. Thanks for reading.


	8. Spirit world

"So, marceline is pregnant with Finn's child. I must report this back to FP." The fire scout said, looking at finn and marceline from afar. Listening with special equipment PB had made. The scout soon made its way back to FP "Your highness, I have new information."

"And what is that scout?"

"Marceline if pregnant with Finn's child."

"WHAT?! Get Princess bubblegum on the phone now."

"Yes your highness." The scout came back with a phone with PB on the line. "Yes FP?"

"Marceline is carrying Finn's baby!"

"What!?"

"I know. But I have a plan. You need to get over here imnediatly."

"On my way." PB rushed to the fire kingdom where she met FP. "What's the plan FP?"

"A curse."

"A curse?"

"Yes a curse. We will curse Marceline's baby to die. We will summon a demon."

"That sounds like a good plan. Let's get started."

"Ok first we start by saying the chant. We need to do it at the same time."

"Ok let's go." FP handed PB a piece of fire proof paper with the chant on it. They both chanted "Though shall not live to cry. Though shall not live to die. Though should not be alive. Though shall not reach real life." They chanted this 2 more times. A dark cloud appeared then zoomed out of the room. "Will this work FP?"

"Yes it will." (Back to Marceline and Finn) Marceline woke up in pain. Specifically in her stomach. "Finn, wake up." Finn woke up a little shocked "Hey Marceline. You ok?"

"No, my stomach is in serious pain."

"Well, I'll call jake and lady. They're great with medical jazz." Finn called jake and said to come over with lady. "Hey Finn what's wrong?" Jake said walking in the door. "Marceline is having extreme pain in her stomach."

"(Some crap in korean)"

"What did lady say?"

"She said she says a dark spirit void over Marceline's stomach. There is a spirit demon attacking a baby. Wait, a baby?!"

"Ya, Marce's pregnant with my baby. Anyway, how do we help?"

"(More crap in korean)"

"Lady said that she would need to transport you temporarily into the spirit world so you could kill the demon."

"Ok, if that is what needs to be done."

"OW, thanks OW, Finn."

"No prob Marce. Now lady, let's begin." Lady pointed her horn at Finn. Then blue light shot out and surrounded Finn. He fell on his back but Jake caught him and put him on the couch.

(Into the spirit world)

Finn was in the same room but was unable to interact with anyone. He saw a human like monster attacking the blue spirit in Marceline's stomach. The demon had a human like figure, and wasn't much bigger than Finn. "So, Finn the human? Your going to challenge me?"

"Your attacking my child! I'm not just going to challenge you. But I'm going to rip your fucking brain out through your mouth. Finn dashed to the demon and smashed him with the demon blood sword, adding aditional damage. "Incolent chil-" the demon was interupted with a punch to the face. The demon was taking a beating, a severe and unforgiving beating. Finn was ruthless, and strong. Soon a second demon appeared and grabbed Finn's arms. "Ahhhh!"

"Hahaha!" Both demon said in unison. Finn was then punched and kicked by the other demon. He was unable to break free of the demons grasp. A blue light exploded above Finn, cathing all of them off gaurd. A spirit appeared. Not just any spirit, a dog, a fimiliar dog, Joshua. "Dad?"

"Yes son. I am here to give you assistance." After Joshua spoke those words he pointed at Finn and blue light surrounded Finn. Finn glowed blue, and he felt stronger, powerful. "Goodbye my son." Then he vanished. Finn flipped the demon over his head, smashing the other demon in the act. He pulled his sword which was eminating blue as well. He slashed and dominated the demons. They never stood a chance. Joshua's boost help save Finn. Finn swiped one final time and cut off both demon's heads, making them evaporise. Finn huffed and puffed in eghuastion. Finn started to flicker and soon found himself back in the real world on the couch. "Is Marceline ok?"

"Lady sais she is and will be from now on. She said she put a protection spell on her."

"Thank glob. Marce you ok?"

"*huff* yes*puff*. Just exaughsted from pain."

"I'm glad your better."

"Me too. Thanks Finn and Lady."

"No problem"

"(More crap in korean)"

"Well, we have to go see the pups. Will you guys be ok?"

"Yes Jake, see ya later bro." Jake and Lady left leaving Marceline and Finn alone. "Come on Marce. Let's get you into bed."

"Sounds good hero." Finn carried Marceline to her bed. BRIDAL STYLE! "You gonna be ok? I'll stay with you. I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"No, you sleep in bed with me."

"Ok." Finn said, none hestiantly, un like the first night they had slept together. They both slept, with eachother, and they slept well.

More to come. Thanks reviewers. Have a good day.


	9. Will Power

"*yawn* hey Marcey."

"Hey Finny." Marceline at one point in the night moved and lied on Finn. "Ya know Finn?" Marceline said tip toeing her fingers down Finn's chest. "I've missed you. All, of you." Marceline jumped on Finn and kissed him passionetly. "Marceline are you sure?" Finn said breaking away from the kiss. "Yessssssssss hero." She hissed. KNOCK KNOCK. Jake was knocking at the doar. "Finn, Marceline I have urgent news!"

"Ok Jake be right there. We will continue this later hero." Finn and Marceline walked downstairs to see Jake without Lady. "What's up Jake?"

"Dude, Lady was checking the spirit world with her abilities and found out who sent the demon on Marceline's baby."

"Who!" Finn said with eagerness.

"It was FP and PB!"

"WHAT!" Finna and Marceline yelled.

"I'll go talk with them." Finn said walking out the door. "Me and Jake will go with you."

"No, I don't want our baby hurt. Jake, take Marceline with you to your house and protect her. Also get lady to give her spirit protection please. Thanks bro."

"Ok Finn" Jake said carrying Marceline to the tree house. Finn walked to the fire kingdom first, to get the worst over with first. When Finn arrived a fire buttler greeted him and said "Oh Mr. Finn. Flame princess has been expecting you."

"I bet she has." The buttler walked Finn to FP's room. "Finn, its so good to see you."

"Cut it FP, I know what you did."

"Did you now? Well, have you realised what was right."

"FP, I saved my child. And I'm going to give you one more chance ok! If you ever try and hurt Marceline or my child ever again, I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU! Understand?!" Finn said with the anger of 1000 demons.

"Yyy y yyy yesss Fff fF Finn." Finn left leaving FP shaking in fear. Next was PB. Finn arrived at the candy gates and was greeted by pepermint buttler. "Hello Finn. PB has been excpecting you."

"No fucking shit." Pepermint buttler ignored that comment and led Finn to PB's room. "Finn my hero."

"PB! You know why I'm here! I'm not your hero! And if you ever hurt Marceline or my child again! I WILL FUCKING EAT YOU MYSELF, SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" This time Finn's voice sounded more demon like and disembodied. PB didn't seem as scared as FP, but she still showed signs. She knew Finn was powerful. She knew he could kill all the gaurds and citizens, and her. PB quickly grabbed a bottle and threw it at the ground in front of Finn. "What the fuck was that...?" Finn inhaled the gas, un knowing that it will make him pass out. He awoke on a metal table with chains tied to his hands and feet. He looked over to see Marceline, gaged and tied up on a chair. Her eyes were opened with metal clamps. PB soon walked in, naked. "Hello Finny."

"Shut up you stupid bitch." PB climbed on top of Finn in a cat like pose. "Finn, I'm going to get what I want, and no one is going to stop me." She gaged finn with cloth and tied it around his head. Finn shook trying to escape, but to no evail. He wasn't at full strength, he was being effected by that potion he was hit with. "I'm going to have sex with you Finn." Finn wasn't actually hard, he didn't want to be subjected or give her pleasure. He was wondering how Marceline got there. PB after knocking out Finn sleep bombed the tree house and kidnapped Marceline. PB said with a devilish smile "Once you taste me, you won't even want your disgusting child of a sucubus." Finn snaped, he broke the chains on hands. PB was shocked and scared. And she should be. Finn knocked her out with one punch and broke the chains on his ankles. He got up and went to Marceline. He ripped off all the equipment, making sure not to hurt her. He found his clothes on a table next to the door, put them on, and ran out carrying Marceline.

To be continued... Thanks for reading. Sex scene next chapter.


	10. Mini chapter

"I have a plan Marceline, we just need to find pepermint buttle." Finn said running out of the room, only in his pants. Pepermint buttler was luckily turning around the corner. "PEPERMINT!"

"Yes Finn?"

"PB has turned evil so we are going to kill her, and to make sure the kingdom stays alive we want you to run it."

"Well Finn, that sounds great. I'm immortal so it all works out."

"Perfect." Finn put Marceline down to rest. He ran back into the trap room and saw PB standing there, still un clothed. "Hello Finn I knew you would come back." Finn grabbed PB's neck and held her up high above his head. "You evil bitch, I warned you. I did. Now I'm going TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Finn squeezed, but not enough for her to die. He threw her to the ground and put his foot on her neck. "Any last words?!"

"We-"

"Ya, like I want to hear your last words!" Finn interupted and pushed his foot down with all his might, exploding PB's neck, and shoot her head across the room. He left and grabbed Marceline who was being treated by pepermint buttler. "See ya later, prince pepermint butler."

PPB (prince pepermint buttler) just smiled back. They left and went to Marceline's house. They arrived to see Jake who was worried where they were. "Finn, Marcey, where were you?"

"PB kidnapped us. But don't worry, she's dead now. And pepermint buttler is running the kingdom."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Its ok bro. Can you give us some alone time."

"Sure dude *wink* he he." Jake left to go see the pups and Lady. Finn brought Marceline up stairs and put her in bed. "Now Marcey, get some rest."

"Ok."

"I'll be downstairs."

"No please Finn, stay here, with me."

"Ok Marceline." Finn said in a tender sincere voice. Finn crawled into bed with her and they both slept the whole night threw, peacefully.

To be continued, next chapter is the last one. Then, I will create a story about Finn and Marceline's son. He will have his own adventure of love. I don't know If I should put a sex scene in the next chapter so comment that you want it. Thanks for reading.


	11. Its been a blast

Marceline's POV:

I awoke to see Finn beneath me. He looked so peaceful, so, handsome. I needed him, right now. While positioning myself on top of him he awoke. He kissed me with such passion, his touch caused me to shiver with waves of pleasure. Our clothes were on the floor withen seconds. I needed him, and he knew it. We continued to kiss, taking our time, savoring eachothers presence. He was a great kisser, he tasted so good, sweet and smooth. I possitioned myself to where our sexual counterparts were lined up. It was a dificult task considering his ginormeous size. He teased me by rubbing the head between my lips. He knew how to grind my gears, and no one knows how to do that. I couldn't hold back, I smashed down with all my might. Engulfing his member whole. I though was going to rip but it was pure pleasure. I nearly orgasmed right then and there. He pulled out and pushed up, me doing the same. The motion was great, but I was barely moving, the great pleasure was paralyzing. I couldn't hold back from yelling and screaming his name. "FINN, FINN!" I would yell over and over again. It was to much for me to bear, I climaxed, harder than before. My walls contracted around his length, pullsing and swerving. I collapsed on top of him, breathless because of the over load.

Finn's POV:

Marceline collapsed on me, barely breathing. I turned her over so she could rest a little. Her breathing was quick and cut, but in a while, it she returned to a neautral state. "You ok Marcey?"

"Ya Finn. I'm ready again." I climbed on to her, covering her in my shadow. I possitioned my head at her entrance. Slowly I pushed in, making her gasp in the process. I pulled out fast though, she gave me another gasp. I started to pump in and out, like a piston. She put her hands around my back and dug her nails in, leaving bloody claw marks. I didn't care, she was all I cared about (and jake of course). Every time I went in she would yell, and every time I would pull out she would scream. Her voice was so beatiful. As I was pumping I looked at her face, and saw her. The beautiful woman I had fallen in love with. She was screaming in extacy and it made me happy. I was coming to my climax and she was coming to her second. She yelled one last "FINN!" Then I felt her walls tighten. I could handle it the first time but this put me over the edge. I exploded, deep inside of her. I rolled over beside her, the beauty. She was pretty much asleep at this point, exgauhsted. She possitioned her head on my chest and pasted out. I just rubbed her arm and hair, and soon followed her to sleep.

Narrator's POV:

They lie there, for a long time. Soon Finn awoke, waking Marceline in the process. "Hey Finny, where ya off to."

"I just gotta see Jake, I'll be back later though. For a jam sesion?"

"Sure. Sounds, perfect." Finn got all of his clothes on and left to the tree fort. Jake and the pups where playing out in the front. "Finn!"

Jake yelled with excitment. "Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Nothen' much dude. What's up with you?"

"I'm thinking of asking Marceline to marry me."

"Really dude? Well, I saw this coming. Come with me." Jake went inside and led Finn to their old room. Jake opened a box to reveal a ring.

"It was moms. Dad forged it for her with the most precious of metals. Here, its yours now dude."

"But dude, wouldn't you give this to lady?"

"No dude. She doesn't have fingers. I mde her her own special barcelet." Jake pointed out the bracelet in a photo of the family. Finn picked up the ring box with the precious, glistening ring. "Thanks dude, I'll go right now."

"Globs speed brother." Finn ran, so fast, he was a blur. He almost smashed through the door of Marcelines cottage house. He opened the door to see Marceline playing her bass guitar. "Oh hey Finn, what's up?"

"I just thought we could jam."

"Sounds like a plan stan." Finn walked in with a smile. "I have a special song to sing."

"Ok lover boy." Finn starts to sing his song while Marceline strums along.

Savior - Rise Against :

It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten

What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them

As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping

Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten

There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place

And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds

But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you

Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear

So tell me now

If this ain't love then how do we get out?

Because I don't know

That's when she said I don't hate you boy

I just want to save you while there's still something left to save

That's when I told her I love you girl

But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have.

"Finn, that was great."

"Thanks Marcy. Listen, I'll be back in like 60 minutes k?"

"Ok Finn. Love you." As Finn was running to the door he stoped when he heard those words and turned arouned. "I love you too." Finn had to go to someone spcial for his mission. He had to go to Ellen the enchanting enchantress of enchanting enchateressesesa. He found her in her little hill house, on the out skirts of the ice kingdom. "Hey Ellen."

"Yo Finnster, what do you need." Finn gave her two rings. One was the ring that Jake gave him for Marceline. And the second was a silver ring Joshua had given him. "I need you to put resist sun enchantment on these. Can you do it please. Here is 20, 000 gold."

"Wow Finn. Ya sure I can." Finn waited outside while she did her magic inside the house. She came out with both the rings. Looking better than before. They were the originals but they gave off a dark blue glow. Not dark enough to be evil but not light enough to the dislikeful taste of Marceline. "Here ya are Finn. What are they for."

"Well, one is the ring I'm going to propose to Marceline with. And the second is mine for the wedding."

"Why get sun enchant on both."

"Because I want to become a vampire with her."

"Wow, lucky gal, such a selfless, strong, hepful, sexy man she has."

"Uh ok Ellen? I'll see ya around."

"See ya Finn." Finn dashed back to Marceline's to see her tunning her bass. "Yo Finn."

"Marceline." Finn said, kneeling infront of her. "Will you. Be my vampire queen." He querreld oppeneing the box to reveal the beatiful ring. "Oh Finn. Of course I will! I always will." Marceline put on the ring and a blue arora lit around her then dissapeared. "What was that."

"Oh I got the rings enchanted with sun protect so you can come out with me, and, our baby." Finn said with a smile, holding Marceline's hands. Marceline was in awe of Finn's selflessnes. She could only hug him and say "I love you Finn." Finn carried her outside to the sun. She gistened as the beams grazed her skin. She felt the warmth, and the heat. It was a familiar feeling, one she only experienced when she was close to Finn. He was her golden light, and she was his heart, his lovely shadow. They completed eachother, just perfect. They lay there, in exctasy of the moment and their presence of eachother.

EPILOGUE:

Marceline and Finn maried months later. Ranicorn was the made of honor. And Jake was the best man. Marceline finnally agreed to turn Finn into a vampire. His skin darkened slightly and his light blond turned to gray ash blond. He became way more powerful and thanks to his ring, he could still adventure. Marceline gave birth to a boy, 6 months later. They named him, Malcom. Since Finn was still a human when Malcom was concieved Malcom is a half vampire. He had all the benifits of a vampire but could be in the sun without the enchantments. Malcom became a great adventurer and started to adventure with Finn at an early age. He was just as good if not better as an adventurer as his dad was at that age. He was given his own special hat that looked exactly like Finn's, Ranicorn made it. And the adventures continued.

Fin, n

Thanks reviewers, a lot. End of this story. But, I will make a new story based around Malcom. He will have his love interests, enimies, friends, and adventures. Thanks again. Have a good day.


	12. Chapter 12C ALERT

NEW STORY IS OUT

THE SEQUEL!

WOO HOO!


	13. Update

Update!

Please readers of my story "Can't resist anymore." You will love the new sequel, "The New Hero." Please read my new story, it means a lot to me. Thank you all.


End file.
